Night of the Dusk
by Maanasa
Summary: Bella, Edward and Nessie are living a nice peaceful life until one unexpected visitor ruins it all. What happens when everything they fought for comes down in pieces. Few years after Breaking Dawn.


**Disclaim**er:** Nasa: Hey Taiwo**

**Taiwo: Hey Nasa**

**Both: Hey Edward**

**Edward: What how did you know I was here?**

**Nasa: Because Taiwo's psychic**

**Taiwo: Yeah and we OWN YOU!**

**Edward: No you don't**

**Nasa: Yes we do**

**Edward: No you don't**

**Taiwo: Yes we do**

**Edward: No you don't**

**Nasa: Yes we do**

**Edward: Don't!**

**Taiwo: Do!**

**Edward: Don't!**

**Nasa: Do!**

**Edward: Do...**

**Both: DON'T! **

**Edward: HA! YOU ADMITTED IT!**

**Both: Aww damn it...**

**Hello fellow Fan-Fiction readers! This story was written by Maanasa and Taiwo. We wrote this story in year eight so please cut us some slack, there are probably mistakes and stuff... we were probably 12 when we wrote this and now we are 14 we can post this on FF...Please be nice... :D**

Small Preface

Life is now, love is forever.

It has been quite a while since I became a Cullen, Bella Cullen. Wow! Then I remember how I got here. This all started because of my love for Edward, I became a vampire for Edward. He is my life and right now, that's all that matters. But what if someone tried to steal your love away from you even after all you've sacrificed? Would you run away from your feared one if the one you feared was the one you loved? Would you fight against the person that makes your loved one happy? Would life be worth living after that?

Chapter 1 Beginnings

Edward and I were in our cottage, now that I was a vampire; we had all the time in the world. We were waiting for Renesmee, my daughter, to wake up. She was a half vampire half human, but she still needed her sleep. Her little finger's twitched as she slept. It was so stunning watching her sleep. At least she didn't talk in her sleep like I used to, I can't think of a better trait.

Renesmee's eyes blinked open.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty." Edward crooned. I remembered him calling me sleeping beauty once, a long time ago.

Renesmee giggled in a sweet, trilling voice. With one swift movement, he swept her into his arms and handed her to me.

"She wants to show you something" Edward smiled, apparently something nice. I cradled her in my arms.

"Hello!" I whispered. She smiled; her teeth sparkled in the light like tiny pearls. She held her palm up to my face and I bent down so that she could reach it. It was an image of Edward kissing her to bed, then one of me stroking her bouncy curls.

"You know we love you!" I insisted. I looked up at Edward; he was smiling it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong Edward?" I questioned. What could be causing the expression on his face that he was hiding from?

"Alice is coming over here, I was just wondering..." He was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

Before I could turn my head Edward had rushed over to the door and Alice had come in.

"Put on something nice Bella, we have an unexpected guest" It sounded as if I had no option, and of course, I didn't. Alice was definitely going to dress up for this unexpected visitor.

"You mean expected," I joked "Who's coming?" I laughed.

Alice looked at Edward for a brief moment. It was a questioning look and Edwards' returning glance said 'you might as well'. But Alice still didn't reply.

I couldn't take it any longer the suspense was agonizing, "Who is it!? You can tell me, Aro, Jane?" I whispered. My voice broke at the thought. What if it was them-what were they coming for this time? I shivered.

"No," Edward finally said, "it is no one like that... it's just Tanya."

Now I got it Tanya, the vampire from the Denali coven- also the one who liked Edward a bit too much- was coming… but why? I tried to hide my worry. "Oh! Tanya's coming, well why didn't you tell me?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Enough with the chatter," Alice pushed "Bella, you're coming with me. I am going to choose your outfit" I was right, I groaned in return and a smile broke out of her slim face.

"When is she going to arrive?" Edward pressed; he wasn't exactly pleased, but not worried either.

"In about a half hour, it was a very quick decision. Now can we go?" She wailed while tugging on my arm.

I blew Edward a kiss and handed Renesmee to him, she was laughing at Alice's efforts to budge me. Finally I gave in and she led me to the wardrobe. I followed unwillingly.

I rarely used my closet, which really annoyed Alice, but I didn't notice it was this big! Alice didn't notice my shocked expression she was looking at a brilliantly designed blue top with jewels and sequins. It had a very thin waist.

"Alice, I could never pull that off." I groaned. I wasn't exactly a size zero model.

"Sure you can, trust me. Besides, I saw it!" She wasn't going to give up, she never did.

She held the top in her arms and went to look for some bottoms. Alice would never let me wear jeans and to my horror she was looking at a skirt.

"Alice..." She wouldn't let me finish.

"Please Bella, this is perfect!" It was a white skirt with blue patterns on it. She handed the clothes to me and disappeared. If I knew Alice then I knew that she was not finished yet, she would probably want to give me a makeover and paint my nails. A never ending list of what she would want to do...

I took the clothes and put them on; I went to glare in the mirror at myself. I was sure I looked hideous but I was surprised, it was actually alright. Maybe I should trust Alice more often. I wondered what Edward would think. He usually just said "You're beautiful, you always are." I wondered if this would be any different.

As I dressed, I overheard Edwards stressed voice. Curiously I leaned against the closed double doors.

"She still hasn't gotten over me Alice; I know what she is thinking!" Edward whispered with rage and uncertainty. I forgot to breathe, was Edward actually waiting for me to 'get over him'?

"Edward, it's not like you are going to fall in love with her. Especially not after you see what Bella's wearing." Alice sounded proud but I couldn't see her expression. If only this vampire thing had come with laser eye vision as well, I longed to see Edwards' expression.

Then I realised, they were not talking about me. They were talking about Tanya. I breathed, long and deep. I gained the courage to step into the room; their conversation was still going on. Edward hadn't noticed I was there yet but Alice froze mid-sentence. She smiled, overconfident. And looked at me, Edward followed her glance. His mouth dropped the tiniest bit.

I laughed at his expression. "Alice, I don't know what you did, but it seems to have worked."

"Can I put some make-up on you?" Alice pleaded.

"No! She's perfect." Edward shook his head lightly and smiled. He reached out for my hand and I took it lightly. It tingled, a warm feeling.

Alice frowned and then spoke glumly "Fine then, let's go to the house."

Edward had already changed into a pale blue top and trousers. Always looking handsome whatever he wore. It made me upset that he always looked this gorgeous and I could never look like that-although Edward disagreed.

We ran hand in hand to the house, I was grinning but I had millions of questions to ask him. Firstly was she going to try and steal Edward from me, Edward had said "She still hasn't gotten over me". Did that mean she still loved him? Did it mean I still had competition? I had thought she had gotten over the...crush the last time she came. Alice was carrying Renesmee as she danced gracefully; it still amazed me how graceful she was.

We got to the house in less than half a minute. Everyone was waiting for us in the front room.

Esme stood up "Hello Bella, Edward" She greeted with a hug. Carlisle walked over to us obviously inquisitive about something.

"Hello" I said. Edward just nodded. Everyone smiled in return.

"Why is Tanya coming?" Carlisle asked staring at Alice.

"I don't know," she glanced anxiously at Edward and then turned her head back to Carlisle. "I think it is something to do with Irina." There was a slight edge to her voice. Was there something she wasn't telling me? Was this more than a causal visit?

"What aren't you telling me, Alice?" I demanded "Edward?"

"It's nothing, Bella" Edward reassured me.

"Then why can't you tell me?" I challenged.

He didn't answer my question. Instead he turned to Renesmee. "She wants to ask you something…"

Renesmee held her hand out for me. Alice held her towards me and she put her delicate hand on my cheek. Everyone was watching us. The image was of Jacob. I saw Edward smiling. This was obviously a distraction but it was working.

"Can I?" Renesmee pleaded.

I smiled and said "Ok, let me call Jacob."

"Thanks momma" Renesmee said with a smile. Renesmee and Jacob were inseparable, like best friends-for now.

I ran upstairs with Renesmee in my arms; I got to Edward's room. I searched my bag that was on the table for my mobile and dialled Jacob's number.

"Do you want to speak to him or should I?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"Me, can I talk to Jacob please?" I handed her the phone grinning.

Jacob answered on the fourth ring. "Hello?" Jacobs's familiar voice answered.

"Jacob, can you come here?" Renesmee asked in her sweet irresistible voice.

"Of course, can I speak to Bella?" He asked in his strong husky voice.

Renesmee giggled and held the phone to my ear, "Hi Jake," I spoke.

"Hi Bells, how's it going?" he asked, his tone polite.

"Good, good. Is it ok if you come over?"

"Sure." Jacob replied.

"Renesmee will be delighted. We are going to have a guest, Tanya's coming. You're ok with that right?" I asked warily, Jacob knew my voice too well and sensed my discomfort.

"Yeah, don't you like Tanya?" He asked suspiciously.

I was sure Edward would hear if I said something wrong "Jake, I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Sure, sure, see you in a few. Bye Nessie!"

"Bye!" Renesmee sang. But Jacob's question echoed in my head. A question I'd never thought to ask myself. Did I like Tanya? Could I handle another visit from Tanya? Was it going to end peacefully?


End file.
